Hero of the Night
by smile1
Summary: Mary/Sebastian one parter. Sebastian watched as Tomas knocked on Mary's door. Had had every right to, even at such a late hour. Still, Sebastian decided to linger in the shadows. Because when Mary is in trouble, he is always there to come to her rescue. After all, Tomas' intentions aren't as genuine as Her Grace might think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show** _**Reign. **_**I am merely borrowing the characters and taking my liberties with them. But I recognize that they are, also not mine. All I own is the laptop I wrote this own.****  
**

**A/N: **Another obsession has taken over my mind and this was the only way to regain some of the control back, believe it or not. :) I am absolutely in love with _Reign_, although I know it isn't historically accuracte, but I don't think that was their goal to begin with. It is more about the drama that a period show bring with it, and the love triangles. Although I am also a fan of Francis, I think there is something attractively roguish about Sebastian. And I think that there is a different kind of connection between him and Mary, one where she is more comfortable to be vulnerable and herself. At least, that is my interpretation. This story continues from the last episode (1x03), of course I've dramatized the situation. But it came to me and had to be written, good or bad. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Hero of the Night **

_I won't fall for you if you don't fall for me..._

Sebastian watched as Tomas knocked on Mary's door. The door to her private quarters. Where she undressed and where she lay down to sleep. The door was usually open for everyone to wander in and see what she was doing. He had caught himself visiting her more times than he should, considering his status and that she was promised to his brother. He peeked in at first, catching glimpses of her sitting in front of her vanity or curled up in one of the big chair with a book. Although she usually stared out of the window, like the dreamer she was, the open pages before her already forgotten. As he had observed her more and more, the way she interacted with her friends, with the servants and with himself, he had become more courageous and ventured up to her bedroom door, standing in its frame until she noticed him.

She always had a smile to spare for him, as if grateful for the distraction he offered from her situation. He remained in the doorframe, talking to her in a friendly manner, even whilst she got ready. Choosing to braid her hair herself. _But he had always steered clear from her room at night_, thinking that it was a line he shouldn't cross. Couldn't. Tomas had all the freedom to go and visit her as his status as her future husband. Francis had been remarkably quiet throughout all this, but Sebastian knew that he was struggling to keep his composure and was trying to think of her happiness. Happiness and love weren't priorities when it came to marrying. Not in the case of royal weddings at least. He guessed he was supposed to be lucky.

Tomas gave Mary a not so subtle once-over, appreciating the bare skin that was visible due to her getting ready for bed. Sebastian got an eye full as well, scanning the bare shoulders quickly and holding back a gasp at the glimpse he was offered of the swells of her breasts. The white night gown she was wearing was loose, but in the right light silhouettes of her legs were visible. And her hair was more unruly than usual and her face bare of any cosmetics. Tomas, although surprising Mary with his presence, said something to make her laugh and blush at the same time. She alluringly lowered her eyes, allowing him to clasp her hand in his as he brought it to his lips.

"Forgive me as I am aware of the late hour, but my mind was too restless to sleep. Occupied by thoughts of you, Your Grace. Is it too forward of me to seek out your company at this hour? Your conversation is always tantalizing."

Mary looked up at the handsome man. His request was innocent enough. She liked his honesty and the ruggedness of him. She nodded once, stepping back into her room. Tomas followed her inside, closing the door behind him, after throwing one more glance up and down the corridor. He missed Sebastian as he stepped back into the shadows.

Inside, Mary sat down on her bed. Big enough to fit all of her ladies in waiting, the sheets soft and curtains pulled back because she didn't like not being able to see into her own bedroom. _It got claustrophobic._ A reflection of how she sometimes felt inside this castle. She sat down, legs pressed together and her gown reaching down to her ankles demurely.

"May I?" Tomas gestured towards the spot beside her. Before Mary could give her permission, he had already taken his place next to her. He sat as close as he could, their sides pressing together, as well as their thighs. She considered moving a little, but decided against it. He was her betrothed and she should get familiar with how he felt as well as his company.

"You are an absolute vision of beauty," he complimented her, eyeing her over again. She was used to having eyes on her, but there was something different about how he was looking at her tonight. It had been kind and admiring up until now. But there was something else there tonight. _Something primal_. Something that made her feel him all over, causing her blush to deepen even more. "Simplicity becomes you. It makes you look... virginal." Tomas stroked his fingers against her cheek softly.

When she looked away, shy and slightly uncomfortable. He chuckled. "Now now, there's no need for that. After all, soon we will be sharing a bed every night." He turned her face back towards him. "Soon I will know your body better than you know it." His fingers ran down her arms, clasping her hands to his chest as he leaned in.

"Tomas, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stealing a goodnight kiss," he answered honestly, his eyes staring into hers.

They locked eyes and Mary nodded. "Of course. But only one. I am quite tired."

Tomas nodded, not waiting for her lips to fully close as he brought his lips down onto hers. It was a nice kiss. Although instead of pulling back, she felt him deepen the kiss. She hadn't been expecting that and panic set in. Not sure if she wanted this after all, but telling herself that it was just because it was new and exciting that she was feeling this way. It had nothing to do with the fact that one of his hands kept her wrists together while another one was straying lower. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and wriggled her head free. "You should really go back to your quarters. If someone saw us like this..."

"They would think nothing of it," he corrected her, the sharp edge to his voice throwing her off even more and reminding her that he was practically a stranger to her after all. "We are merely a future king and queen showing our affection to one another. Our marriage is definite, whether we have our wedding night a little prematurely or not. No one would know."

"I would know, Tomas. It's a tradition, a..."

"Dare to be spontaneous, my Queen," he whispered against her ear. "I've not only promised you things, but I've kept my word, so..."

"Are you insinuating I owe you my virginity?" she asked while straining her neck to put barely an inch between them.

Tomas chuckled. "Your virginity, although intriguing, isn't what will ensure our marriage to be pleasurable. For the both of us, naturally. I am not a selfish man. "

"Well, you are coming across as one," Mary pointed out as she pulled her wrists free and got up from the bed. "We will have enough time to discuss all the matters that displeasure us, but for tonight I am asking you to leave."

Tomas nodded, getting up. "You're nervous."

"Of course, but you forcing this issue doesn't help comfort my emotions."

"Your emotions. It is all about you, Mary, isn't it? Your county, your safety, your wedding night, your rules. I am not one to follow anybody's rules but my own. I am merely speaking honestly. As a king does to his queen."

"And I appreciate that, but marriage is a partnership."

Tomas chuckled. "You are naive in your thinking."

"You are insulting me. Please leave. Leave!" She raised her voice and he pounced, like the predator he was being. He grabbed her harshly and pushed her in the direction of the bed. She landed on her stomach, managing to steady herself with her arms.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to alarm anyone and let them think we are having a quarrel," Tomas said, taking her off guard by not apologizing for his deed.

"I will scream", she warned him, thinking of the other unwanted man she had in her bedroom not so many nights ago.

Before she could complete her threat, Tomas was on his knees on the bed, one hand keeping her down while the other covered her mouth tightly.

A knock on the door saved Mary from another insult. Tomas threw her a warning look.

"Your Grace, is everything alright? I heard-"

"We are fine," Tomas answered for the both of them. "Just having a little too much fun. We will keep it down!" Tomas looked down at Mary, narrowing his eyes as she began to writhe beneath him in resistance. She had recognized the voice and saw it as her chance. She wasn't strong enough to fight off Tomas by herself, so she did a very cowardly thing to do in conflict and bit down on his hand.

Tomas let out a curse and pulled his hand back in reflex.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Mary yelled again, crawling up into a sitting position.

Tomas backhanded her as punishment, before getting into a sitting position on the bed. "It was never my intention to cause harm to you. Now, act like a future queen and find your composure. Your country is depending on it. You're no longer a child, Mary."

The door opened slowly, more slowly than Mary wanted it to. It gave her too much time to consider Tomas' words and her options. After all, she had almost run out of them before he made his offer and she sealed the deal. She had a bigger cause than herself to think about. Still, the way he sat so close to her and the way he had snaked an arm around her waist to keep her exactly where she was, made her feel sick to her stomach. She put on a brave face, dropping her hand from where her face still stung, although her eyes couldn't shield her inner turmoil from Sebastian. He sensed something wasn't right.

Sebastian barely acknowledged Tomas, quickly bowing his head, his eyes fixed on Mary. "Your Grace, I was on my way to my quarters, to retire for the evening," he added as additional explanation, "when I heard you call out my name."

Tomas let out a condescending snort and Sebastian was forced to move his gaze to the dark-haired man beside Mary. "You must've misheard. Wistful thinking perhaps," he threw out an insult, using his thumb to brush a loose lock of hair from his eyes. "We got caught up in our affections for one another and Mary got too excited." His eyes moved back over to her. "It happens in the beginning." He placed a heavy hand on her thigh and when she noticeably squirmed beneath the weight, he only grabbed tighter. His fingers dug in uncomfortably and stung through the fabric.

"My mistake then," Sebastian said the words, although Mary heard the questioning in them and saw the doubt in his eyes. He didn't care for Tomas much, but now that he had walked in on him taking advantage of Mary's kindness and open heart. Perhaps the harsher touch matched his exterior, but Sebastian had always thought a woman deserved a soft touch. Even Francis followed these rules. "As you were," he remarked, unable to hold back the sarcasm entirely. "I bid you both a good night."

Tomas waved him adieu while commenting, "Yes, we would appreciate our privacy."

He turned, swallowing the things he really wanted to express.

"Actually," Mary began, placing a hand on top of Tomas and attempting to push it away in a faux playful matter. "Bash..."

He stopped and turned back around, his hands on his back as he waited for her request.

"Would you mind escorting Tomas back to his room. I've had enough for tonight."

Tomas removed his hand and clicked his tongue. "Bash, in such a casual way you refer to the bastard son."

"Don't call him that," Mary was quick to shoot back. "You're in his home."

Sebastian nodded. "In addition I feel that you would be a hypocrite in referring to me as that."

Tomas ignored Sebastian and focused on Mary instead. "So quick to defend. Was I wrong to worry about Francis making a play to reacquire your affections?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating."

"I don't care, Bash. She is my fiancée and I want to ensure that no one else tries to acquire what is now rightfully mine."

Mary gasped at how he spoke to and about her. "Tomas, stop," she pleaded with him. "I'm not liking this side to you. I want you to leave."

" Fine," Tomas said with an exasperated sigh. He reached for her again but she dodged it. Sebastian took a step closer. "He can stay and watch. Even have a turn after if I allow so. It would be good practice for the wedding night." He leaned in and she pushed against him.

That was when Bash drew the sword he still had on him. "I would advise you to get your hands off the queen. Instantly. I won't kill you, but I will cut you."

"If I had a sword..."

"But you don't. Now, get up."

Tomas did, removing invisible pieces of fluff from his shirt. He glanced back over at Mary, his tone calm but cold as he spoke. "Consider our deal and engagement broken. I will not be threatened like this nor do I fancy a queen as unprepared and unwilling as you. Francis can have you, the unfortunate boy he is. I will gather my men and leave in the morning."

"At once," Sebastian demanded. "You will depart at once. I will tell the king that your own bastard status is still unsettled after all and that Mary is better off."

"Will her country?"

"Guards!" Sebastian yelled into the corridor, footsteps and movement immediately following. "Queen Mary wants him and his men out. Tonight," Sebastian told the guards who appeared in the doorway. "He has lied about his status and intentions. He tried to take advantage. He has worn out his welcome. I will alert the king myself."

The guards nodded, waiting patiently for Tomas to step into the corridor before surrounding him. Sebastian stood watching with his sword drawn until footsteps could no longer be heard. He put away his sword before entering the bedroom once more.

"Your Grace, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked upon seeing her rub her thigh. He took a step forwards unable to help himself.

Mary clasped her hands together in her lap, keeping her head down.

She nodded her head." I don't think it was his aim to cause me harm, however when I refused... " She took a breath. "...him, he didn't take too kindly to that. What is with men and only wanting women who do as they are told?" Her eyes found his.

"Francis says those things because he has out father as an example and knows no better. He lacks experience in making his own decisions. He is nothing like Tomas."

Mary smiled. "He is your brother. You have to defend him."

"Obviously you don't know me well enough, Your Grace."

Mary's smile widened. "Sebastian, call me Mary. You are Francis' brother and after tonight, I think you've earned the right to do so, although you've always had it," she confessed to him.

Sebastian bowed his head.

"I should offer up my apology for taking the liberty of calling you Bash, I didn't-"

Sebastian shrugged. "That is what people close to me call me. I don't see a problem with it."

"Thank you. Thank you for coming to my rescue yet again."

He stood before her, his hands now by his sides. "I am just grateful that I was near."

Unexpectedly she reached out for his hand with her own. She squeezed it softly before letting it go just as fast, a faint blush the only evidence of her bold action. She placed a hand on her bed sheets.

"You should go to bed, Mary. It's been quite a night from what I've gathered and you deserve some rest."

"I don't know if I can. What will King Henry think? What will Francis think of me?"

"I will talk to them both. Tonight," Sebastian promised. "I will explain, spin it in your favor, not that it is needed. The facts speak for themselves," he reassured her. "You have done nothing wrong."

She bit her lip whilst in thought, going over his words. "I don't know if I agree... I-"

"His words are meaningless," Sebastian said quickly. "No mind should be paid to them. Especially not by a queen as fierce and strong-minded as you are." He held out his hand, palm up. "Let's get you to bed."

Mary placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. Her hand remained in his and as he leaned in slightly to pull aside her covers, she moved closer into him as well. Her nose brushed his chest and she inhaled his scent. His grip on her tightened and his chin brushed the top of her head as he let it rest there for a few precious seconds.

"Where would I be without your companionship, Bash."

"I am glad I appease you so much."

He straightened himself up and put some distance between them, but kept her hand in his. He couldn't deny that her words didn't make him feel something. Something that would keep him hoping, even though he knew he shouldn't. He held onto Mary's hand as she stepped into her bed, placing a kiss on her knuckles before letting go.

Not other words were spoken as he headed for the door and she lay down in bed, pulling up the covers. One last glance was shared between them before he closed the door and she her eyes.

* * *

**Please review? **I've read 2 Sebastian/Mary stories on this website so far and have also added them to my favorites. I am going back to review right after this, as time is always an issue. But I believe feedback is important and key in me improving my writing skills, so I always appreciate it a lot. Let me know what you think? And what you like about Sebastian? Besides his eyes. :) Have a good week and thanks!


End file.
